TIME
by Uchiha cherry's
Summary: Aku sangat membencinya, dia itu menyebalkan, selalu membuat suasana hati ku buruk, aku terus membencinya tanpa tau bahwa kami telah terlilit benang cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Time © uchiha cherry's

Pairing : sasusaku

Warming : Ooc, abal, typo, alur gak jelas, jelek.

 **TIME**

Sakura pov

Aku benci dia, dia itu selalu bikin aku kesal, dia itu menyebalkan pasti membuat mood ku jadi buruk, sok baik di depan ku pula.

"Sakura kau mau?" Ini dia orang yang sangattt menyebalkan, selalu mengganggu, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis ku, dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak jus, jadi dia menawarkan ku jus?

"Kau ingin aku mengambil jus ini?" Aku bertanya dengan sinis, sebenarnya aku malas berbicara dengannya tapi ya sudahlah.

"Tentu saja, ayo ambil" laki laki ini berkata sambil ter senyum tipis. "Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya-" aku mengambil jus yang laki laki itu bawa, hal itu pun membuat pemuda itu melebarkan senyumnya, tapi..

Brukkk!

"-dan membuang nya" aku tersenyum sinis saat meliat dia, uchiha sasuke menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Aku pun berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuh Sasuke. dan berjalan melewati gerombolan siswa siswi yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Sebentar. Err apa aku lupa bilang kalau sekarang aku berada di KHS?, tepatnya berada di koridor sekolah. Sedang menuju ke kelas.

"Sakuraaaa! Tungguu!" Hahh ini dia si nona cerewet tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia juga sahabat terbaik ku.

"Sakuraa kau membuat keributan lagi!"

"Bukan aku yang membuat keributan Ino, tapi merekasaja yang terlalu berlebihan." Memang benarkan bukan aku yang membuat keributan?.

"Sakuraa kenapa kau selalu menolak si Uchiha bungsu itu, harusnya kau bersyukur tau tidak? Banyak yang mengidam idamkan UCHIHA SASUKE, dan dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengejar sasuke, cuma kau yang sangat dia perhatikan, dannnn cuma kau yang di tembak dia Sakura, kau itu cinta pertamanya." Gezz kuping ku sakit mendengar ocehan nona muda yang satu ini, memang benar apa yang di ucapkan semuanya tentang Sasuke yang sangat menyukai ku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa beruntung, karena aku membencinya.

"Ya ya aku SANGAT beruntung" Ayolah Ino jangan berbicara dengan topik ini terus, ini membosan kan.

"Dasar sakura kau tak mengerti anugerah, ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas."

.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Sasuke termenung di bangkunya, kelasnya dengan sakura memang berbeda tapi ia tau kemana sakura selalu pergi.

"TEMEEEE"

"Ck dobe berisik!"

"Teme apa benar kau di perlakukan semena mena lagi oleh sakura?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada gusar, seakan ingin cepat cepat di jawab.

"Tidak"

"Sasuke jangan berbohong di depan ku, jangan kau pikirkan ke jadian itu terus, kau ini kan memiliki segudang fans, kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan mereka saja?"

"tidak Naruto aku mencintai Sakura, kau tau kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tegasnya, jika menyangkut Sakura sasuke pasti selalu bertindak tegas bahwa iya memang benar benar mencintai nya.

"Sasuke.. maafkan aku sudah berkata seperti itu" Naruto merasa bersalah sudah berkata seperti itu, padahal ia sangat tau jelas bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hei hei itu dia ayo lakukan cepat!"

"Ayo cepat cepat keburu dia pergi!"

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh di sini, ia merasa ada ribut ribut di atas sana, sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, matanya pun membulan saat melihat sebuah ember berisi cairan entah apa, siap tumpah membasahi dirinya tapi...

Brukkkk!

Byurrrrr!

Sakura mencoba mentralisir rasa terkejutnya, dan mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia merasa aneh ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa ia akan segera basar karena cairan hitam entah apa itu. Tapi kenapa sakura merasa ia tidak basah?

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Ada sebuah suara yang mengandung kekhawatiran disana. Ahh sakura baru mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura segera mendorong laki laki itu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sasuke! Aku tak membutuhkan mu! Menjauh dariku!"

Sakura menatap tubuh sasuke yang sudah basah karena melindunginya. "Pergi Sasuke! Kau ini menyebalkan."

Sakura berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kata kata yang sangat menusuk, Sasuke hanya menatap nanar punggung sakura, tapi dia bersyukur karena sakura tidak apa apa.

Sakura pergi dengan kekesalannya, ia berjalan dengan menghentak hentakan kakinya tiba tiba...

Puk..

sebuah kertas mengenai kepala pinky nya, sakura pun menoleh dan mencari cari siapa yang menimpuknya dengan gumpalan kertas itu, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan orang yang menimpuknya, Sakura pun mengambil ugmpalan kertas itu dan pergi dari tempat itu

kau lihat sakura? karena perbuatan mu, Sasuke menjadi seperti itu, harusnya kau bisa melihat di mata hitam itu banyak cintanya untukmu, ia mencintai mu dengan sangat tulus, ia berusaha agar kau baik bak saja, harus nya kau mengerti, setidaknya ucapkanlah kata terimakasih padanya.

Sakura meremas kertas yang ia ambil di sekolah tadi "Mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Sasuke? Hahaha tunggu badan Ino menjadi gendut dulu baru aku akan berterimakasih"

to be continue

holaaaa...

saya tau fic ini jelek tapi saya masih nekat buat publish T-T saran dan kritik di tunggu yaa

makasihhhh...:D


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Time © uchiha cherry's

Pairing : sasusaku

Warning : Ooc, abal, typo, alur gak jelas, jelek.

TIME

normal pov.

pagi yang cerah, untuk memulai hari yang baik, tapi tidak untuk gadis yang sedang berdiri di lapangan dekat tiang bendara itu, mungkin ia sedang kesal, terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergumam-gumam menghardik seseorang.

"Baka, baka, baka, ini semua gara-gara Sasori-nii awas saja, nanti akan ku pukul sampai memar biar dia kapok, gara-gara dia aku jadi telat, huhhh jadi laki-laki kok lambatt. Lihat kan sekarang aku jadi hukum." Karena kesal Sakura menendang-nendang tanah yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Sakura..." suara lirih datang dan masuk dalam pendengaran sakura, ia pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sasuke datang sambil membawa minum. Melihat itu sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Apa!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan ketus, sangat ketus.

"Aku akan menggantikan mu, cepat pergi, sebelum guru pencatat murid yang datang terlambat, akan tiba dan melihat mu, ini bawa minuman ini untuk kamu minum" Lebih dari tiga kata Uchiha Sasuke berbicara bukankah itu keajaiban?

"aku TIDAK membutuhkna mu, jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke!" Kesal itulah yang di rasakan sakura, entahlah sakura selalu merasa kesal jika melihat wajah sasuke.

"Sakura kumohon sekali ini saja kau turuti kata kata ku." Sasuke memohon dengan tatapan lembutnya, semoga dengan itu sakura bisa memahaminya.

"Cih..terserah kau sajalah."

Dengan kata itu sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang mungkin akan di hukum, dengan kesalah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum, ia bersyukur sakura tidak akan kepanasan jika ia di hukum di jemur, sasuke juga bersyukur karena sakura tidak akan kelelahan jika ia di hukum untuk berlari mengitari lapangan, Sasuke juga bersyukur, sakura juga tidak akan susah susah jika ia di hukum membersihkan toilet. Tidak apa apa jika semua itu sasuke yang menggantikannya, asalkan cintanya, akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

" hahh...hahh" Sakura terengah-engah saat ia sudah sampai lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di hati sakura, matanya melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan dengan tatapan bersalah. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

"Huhh.. biarkan saja itukan maunya, menggantikan ku" rasa bersalahnya di gantikan dengan keangkuhan dirinya. Setelah itu Sakura bergegas memasuki kelasnya tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang membuntutinya.

"Sakura harusnya kau sadar bahwa dia sangat, dan benar bener mencintai mu" orang itu berkata saat setelah Sakura memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa ayo ke kantin bersamaku" Ino berucap semangat. Sambil mendatangi meja Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus mentraktir ku, bagai mana kau sanggup?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada jahilnya.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu tidak jadi, kau itu kalau makan bisa bermangkok-mangkok, aku tidak mau dompet ku tiba tiba bolong alias uangku habis hanya untuk mentraktir mu!" Ino menolak mentah mentah apa yang sakura tawarkan.

"Akukan hanya bercanda, lagi pula akukan kalau makan tidak sampai bermangkok mangkok" Sakura berkata dengan wajah muramnya.

"Hahaha yasudah ayooo, aku sudag laparrr." Ino menyeret Sakura yang masih berwajah muram.

.

.

.

.

"huahhh aku kenyangg" Ino merentangkan tangannya, dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ayolah Ino, bersikaplah seperti gadis." Sakura menceramahi Ino yang tidak seperti gadis(?)

"hey hey kalian sudah tau belum, kalau Sasuke tadi pingsan dihukum, karena datang terlambat."

"Apa! Yang benar? Sasukekan belum pernah terlambat sebelum ini"

"iya iya yang ku tau, Sasuke itu anak terpintar dan disiplin, masa sih dia terlambat?"

"Iya benar aku melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke di bawa ke UKS, katanya ia kepanasan, dan kakinya juga sedikit memar akibat di hukum memutari lapangan."

mata sakura membulat sempurna, ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan, gadis-gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu. Ia segera berdiri, berlari dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di kantin.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergesa gesa, menuju UKS ini salahnya, salahnya. Ini memang salahnya harusnya ia tidak membiarkan sasuke menggantikanya untuk di hukum. Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia tiba di depan pintu UKS dan membukanya.

Deg.

matanya memanas, saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam ke biru biruan memegang wajah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur, sambil mengusap-usapkanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pun segera melepas tangan Hinata dari wajahnya, sakura sudah pergi dengan keterkejutanya, Sasuke ingin mengejar Sakura tapi...

Brukk..

Kakinya belum siap untuk berlari alhasil ia pun terjatuh. Hinata segera menolong Sasuke yang terjatuh.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya dengan khawatir

"maafkan aku, aku membuat Sakura jadi pergi, harusnya aku ikut pergi saja dengan naruto-kun tadi"

"tidak Hinata kau tidak salah, aku yang salah, maaf ya sudah merepotkan mu. " Sasuke berkata dengan nada sendunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi menyusul Naruto-kun ya Sasuke, ini bersihkan muka mu sendiri ya." Hinata menyerahkan kain yang di gunakannya tadi untuk membersihkan wajah uchiha bungsu itu dari kotoran.

"Hn, terimakasih."

Setelah itu Hinata keluar dari UKS, Sasuke hanya menatap sendu kain yang di berikan Hinata tadi.

"Dari dulu aku memang selalu menyakiti mu. Sakura"

to be continue.

Jenggg jengg jenggg

Saya balik lagiii bawa chapter 2, gimana-gimana? Tambah jelek yaa T.T

bisa di bilang ini fanfic pelepas penat saya sehabis menghadapi UKK kemarin, do'ain saya naik kekelas 9 yaa tentunya dengan nilai yang bagus. Jadii

review ?


End file.
